Field of the Invention
This invention is related to hydroxyl-terminated poly(haloalkylene ethers). More particularly it is related to hydroxyl-terminated poly(haloalkylene ethers) wherein the halogen atoms are preferably bromine or chlorine, processes for their preparation and novel catalyst systems useful in said processes. In the case of hydroxyl terminated poly(chloroalkylene ethers) the products are substantially colorless.
For the purposes of convenience, the hydroxyl-terminated poly(haloalkylene ethers) are sometimes referred to hereinafter as polyols. For purposes of this disclosure, the term "polyols" includes materials which have at least one terminal hydroxyl group.